halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Delta Team Curt
Ship reply I didn't make it, but feel free to use it. I think it was a freighter. Battle of Bastogne I would like to join the RP. I will make some characters for the UCC. Mind if I take Alpha Company from 1st Battalion? Nah... I'm caught in 3 RPs as of now... sorry...Little_Missy - 06:54, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, it's a nicely-written RP! Awesome organization and canon-friendliness. Kudos to you, buddy. Only problem I seem to have is that the only characters I use... would not be allowed in the RP. SPARTAN-091 is a SPARTAN, Miles Jaeger (my only character available to participate in your timeline) and his platoon are based in one of my Leonidas-class Heavy Battleships, a user-created ship class, and his ODST division (105th Drop Jet) is not included in the list of accepted units. So, even though I would love to participate, I have found that I am prevented from doing so. Regards and Apologies, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 17:37, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Hi, can I join RP:Battle of Bastogne? It looks awesome, and I thought it would be a good opportunity to create a couple Marines and shaping them with less effort. So, can I? And also, about power balance, are the UNSC and UCC equal in combat, or are any of them better than the other? LieutenantDavies 19:47, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Oops...then this is prolly nothing for me, I just remembered that I suck at writing stories, so I'll have to step out. Nontheless, I think I'll monitor the RP and see how it performs, it'll prolly be fun to read. PS: I didn't take offense by you wanting quality, I can definetly understand that, that's why I'm stepping out, because I realized I could cause more harm than good. It was not because of anything you said that I'm stepping out, it's because of myself. LieutenantDavies 20:20, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the invite to participate in the Bastogne RP. I'm looking forward to what should be a fun introduction into Conflict. The character I'll be playing as will be 2nd. Lt. Lionel Hargreaves, a tank platoon leader in 1st Armored Division Sierra Company, 1st Armored Battalion, 4th Calvary Regiment, UNSC. I may add a UCC character if I get a good idea for one. FWH Re:Writing in the Conflictverse I'd be happy to help write in the Conflict storyline, although I'll need to read up on the foundations of the Universe. FWH Thanks for the invite! I'll join with Richard Adams, and I would prefer to have him assigned (I don't remember what the Infantry Regiment's number is :S) to the Infantry regiment's Bravo Company, 1st Platoon, Second Squad if that's ok. Cheers, Actually, SOAR is mine, not Subtank's... :P Sure, go ahead. Make sure you read about their specifications and objectives... 03:20, 30 October 2008 (UTC) UG Invite RE:Early Post My bad. I jumped the gun on that one. I'll post a shipboard pre-battle, maybe a speech or something. FWH The Grave's Legacy has started!! Sorry for pulling out your post. Spartan-091 will start off the battle, then we can proceed with the invasion of New Hope.KAC- 22:15, 12 November 2008 (UTC) You can retrieve your post in Here KAC- 22:16, 12 November 2008 (UTC)